transfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Garrison
Garrison is a large, massively powerful Autobot. Can rip apart the titanium structure of a starship with incredible ease. Has no real weaknesses except for a lack of speed. Garrison hauls around a virtual arsenal of high-tech weaponry. His courage is near-legendary. His skill is almost unmatched. Although his function is that of a warrior, he has an intellect as colossal as he is, and inside he is rather sensitive. Quite possibly one of the most misunderstood Autobots, Garrison was built to be an ultimate war-machine, yet he abhors violence and will most of the time avoid it at all costs. He understands that the war between the Autobots and the Decepticons is pointless, and remembers vividly every sentient life he has taken. Garrison often gets depressed when he stops to think. His complex, calculating mind is constantly processing information, and to avoid becoming totally insane or irrevocably depressed, he has forced himself to become somewhat stoic and stolid. All he really wants is to feel truly wanted, and not for being a great benefit to the Autobot cause, but for just being himself. If the Transformer race was at all familiar with this term, then all Garrison would really need is to be loved. Garrison is almost absolutely fearless. His unwavering courage does not cause him to be foolish or to make illogical choices in battle, though. This Autobot is not afraid of dying in the least, and would gladly give up his life to save another. Garrison would never kill another sentient being in order to save his own life, but he would consider doing so to save another's life. Garrison has only a few close friends, even though most others that meet him have a hard time disliking him, because he is so kind and benevolent at heart. Though just as noble as any Autobot, Garrison strongly dislikes following orders. Occasionally he will refuse to follow an order if he feels that it is wrong. His primary concern is saving lives and maintaining peace whenever possible. Garrison is often quiet and introspective, though when someone tries to get to know him, they find out that he can be quite interesting to talk to, very supportive, caring, and on top of all this, he has a great sense of humor Garrison's mind doesn't get appreciated much since he is just a soldier, but this Autobot is incredibly intelligent, highly creative, very observant, quite understanding, and an excellent strategist. Garrison resents being in a war and not having a chance to use his creative talents, but he doesn't share this except with those he is particularly close to. Abilities Garrison's strengh, skill, courage, and endurance are near-legendary. He is a virtually unstoppable fortress, a literal war-machine. His intellegince is rarely appreciated, but in actuality it exceeds even the likes of Perceptor or Computron or even Optimus Prime. Unfortunately for the Autobot cause, Garrison is very modest. In his robot form he wields a massive dual-barreled cannon; both barrels make use of nuclear properties; one firing a destructive fusion blast and the other firing an atom-splitting fission beam. Together these atomic forces can rip through any Decepticon; or any molecular mass; and leave it a bubbling, unrecognizable heap of scattered particles. Garrison's humanoid form is also equipped with dual homing-missle batteries and twin laser cannons. Garrison transforms into a large, Structure-Penetrating Troop Transport Tank. In tank form Garrison uses all weapons available to him in his robot form, plus concussive-missle holds and other weaponry. Because Garrison dislikes monotony and prefers variety, this additional weaponry is always being changed and upgraded and therefore rarely maintains any level of consistancy. Garrison's tank form can carry approximately six or so average-sized Autobot warriors. It can traverse almost any terrain at speeds up to 65 mph. Weaknesses Though Garrison's reflexes are typically fast, he is generally and overall rather slow. His love for life has proved disadvantageous at times in his warrior lifestyle, but it has gained him respect among his fellows and even some of his enemies, though not many of his enemies. Garrison has a tendancy to get depressed when he thinks to hard. Sometimes his unwillingness to follow orders detracts from the effectiveness of the missions he is involved in. He is often tragically misunderstood, and finds it hard to identify with the majority of his comrades. Garrison has very little regard for his own life, but this is of little consequence to anyone but himself. Has a desperate crush on Trixter. Tech Specs *'STRENGTH:' 10 *'INTELLIGENCE:' 10 *'SPEED:' 4 *'ENDURANCE:' 10 *'RANK:' 6 *'COURAGE:' 10 *'FIREPOWER:' 10 *'SKILL:' 10 Category: Autobots Category: Tragically Misunderstood Category: Males Category: Characters